


Up Among the Stars

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Star Wars Universe [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Jamie climbs down the ladder, claps Faksa on the shoulder for his help and meets them halfway. He pulls off his helmet, tucking it under his arm as he smooths his hand over his hair in an attempt to calm it. Behind him the remaining X-Wings are coming in for the night, a long day of training drills behind them. He’s pleased, so far, with this months new recruits. They have a lot of fresh faces amongst them now after the last fight against the Empire, after losing so many good pilots. He’s not even thirty himself, but they all just seem painfully young. He wonders if he was ever like that, fresh eyed and ready to take on the world.





	Up Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own! But I've apparently been bitten by the Hockey bug, three stories in one day after writing nothing forever...I love it. I might expand this verse too!

“Commander Benn!” 

Jamie’s half out of his cockpit when the voice calls across the tarmac. He hesitates, perched on the edge of his X-Wing, a grin splitting across his face when he sees who it is. Colonel Crosby waves as he approaches, the standard gold and black of his uniform showing off the broad lines of his body. Behind him, looming like his own personal sentry, Commander Malkin nods in greeting. 

Jamie climbs down the ladder, claps Faksa on the shoulder for his help and meets them halfway. He pulls off his helmet, tucking it under his arm as he smooths his hand over his hair in an attempt to calm it. Behind him the remaining X-Wings are coming in for the night, a long day of training drills behind them. He’s pleased, so far, with this months new recruits. They have a lot of fresh faces amongst them now after the last fight against the Empire, after losing so many good pilots. He’s not even thirty himself, but they all just seem painfully young. He wonders if he was ever like that, fresh eyed and ready to take on the world.

“Colonel,” he greets, shaking the hands offered to him. 

“Sid,” Crosby reminds him. “This is an unofficial visit.” 

Jamie perks up at that, hopeful.

“Your boy’s back on base.” Jamie tries not to let the smile split his face but by the exasperated eye roll he gets from Malkin, it’s a lost cause. 

“Thank you sir,” there’s an energy vibrating through him with the news. He’d hoped that was why Crosby had sought him out, but he’d been hoping for two long weeks now. 

“You’re dismissed Commander,” Crosby smirks and Jamie doesn’t hang around any longer. He jogs to his locker to dump his flight gear, the extra minute it takes feeling agonizingly slow. But then he’s stripped down to his flight suit, pulled off his torso and tied around his waist, and out of the hangar. 

The halls are busy this time of night, people headed to dinner, coming in from a long day, starting their evening shifts. He dodges his way through them, not really sure where he’s going to find him but having a few vague ideas. 

He sticks his head into the mess hall, gaze bouncing around the mass of beings. He spots Rads and a few of the other pilots. Rads waves him over but the familiar face is missing so he ducks back out into the hall. He’s not in the mess, not in the hangar, he has a pretty good idea of where he’s going.

Jamie ends up back at his own room. It’s a double, tucked back in one of the quieter corners of the base, and the privacy is worth how long it takes him to get to the mess in the morning and the shitty sonic shower pressure. The beds inside are pushed together, fused by a mechanic they’re friends with, and the mattresses dip in the middle but it’s worth it for the way he gets to wake up in someone else’s arms every morning. Or at least he had until a month ago.

The door opens silently and for a moment Jamie’s heart is pounding because the room is empty, he was wrong, but then the door to the fresher slides open and Tyler steps out. 

He looks tired- it’s the first thing Jamie notices, the bags under his eyes, the sag of his shoulders- he must have shaved, his beard trimmed, hair wet and slicked back from his forehead. He’s bare except for the towel wrapped around his waist, and Jamie’s eyes rake over him greedily from his tanned chest to the oddly vulnerable bones of his ankles but he doesn’t see any new marks or injuries and something in his chest unclenches. 

“Gonna keep staring or give me a proper welcome home?” A blinding grin spreads across Tyler’s face as Jamie crosses the space between them and sweeps him into his arms, holding on tight. He must be crushing him but Tyler holds on just as tight, fingers tangling in the material of Jamie’s t-shirt. He smells clean and like their shampoo and Jamie has missed this more than he’d ever thought he could. 

“You’re never going on a month long assignment again,” he swears somewhat foolishly because he can’t control that and neither can Tyler. He’s Jamie’s pilot but the generals undercover agent. “Two weeks my  _ ass _ , you’re two weeks  _ late _ .”

“Sorry, sorry,” Tyler murmurs against his skin, lips pressed against his neck, sending a surge of heat through Jamie. “Things got a little crazy, and I couldn’t get home.” 

Home to you, he doesn’t say but Jamie hears all the same. 

“Fuck I missed you,” he breathes, eyes stinging, and he feels Tyler start to sag against him. He’s exhausted, probably only still awake because he was waiting for Jamie- it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d come back and collapsed right into their bed without a shower. They still have the stains on their sheets from the time he’d come back covered in someones green blood and hadn’t been awake enough to do more than kiss Jamie and fall into bed. 

He untangles them enough to grab Tyler a pair of his boxer briefs and then tumble him into bed, covering him with the comforter. He goes to step back, for his own trip to the fresher, when Tyler’s hand shoots out, catching him before he can go far. 

“Be right back,” he promises. “Just have to get this sweat off me. I must smell gross.”

“Smell great to me,” Tyler attempts a leer but it falls flat, too tired, and Jamie laughs, pressing a kiss to his brow.

“I’ll be right back.” He repeats and ducks in for the fastest shower of his life. 

Tyler is out for the count when he gets back, sprawled on his stomach, mouth open and breathing noisily. Jamie tugs on a pair of boxers and climbs in next to him, curling around him and holding him close. He adjusts Tyler so they’re spooned together and Tyler lets out a happy sigh, that has Jamie grinning like an idiot against the back of his neck. 

It’s still early and Jamie should be getting himself some dinner, maybe talking to Rads and Rousse about improvements for the new recruits but he has Tyler back in his arms for the first time in a  _ month _ and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. 


End file.
